


Too Easily

by caesar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Eren Yeager, Barista Historia Reiss, Business man Levi, Erwin/Historia, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Pining, Pining Erwin Smith, business man Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Erwin and Levi frequent a coffee shop where the drinks are hot but the baristas are hotter.





	Too Easily

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self-indulgent fluff and i love coffee shop au stories so i hope you have fun like i did

Coffee is a vital part of Erwin’s life.

 

He can lie to himself all he wants and make himself believe that that’s what keeps him coming back to Scout Café every weekday, but he knows that it’s really the blonde beauty he can’t live without.

 

Historia is a goddess disguising as a barista. She always dresses in modest dresses and skirts, usually leaving the top buttons of her blouse undone. When she wears jeans, they cling to her slender figure, hugging her hips _perfectly._ On days she wears glasses, Erwin feels like he’ll combust. She’s also over a whole foot shorter than him and for some reason that just makes her infinitely hotter.

 

Erwin has a problem.

 

“Look alive, eyebrows,” Levi nudges his shoulder as they walk into the shop together, a familiar chime of the bell announcing their arrival. The café smells of freshly brewed coffee and there’s the sounds of Duran Duran playing on the speakers, just loud enough to create a fun ambience.

 

While it is a quaint shop, it definitely has character.

 

“Good morning, gentlemen!” a friendly voice calls to them. Erwin grins when Levi loses his voice and just nods at the brunette behind the register.

 

Erwin bumps Levi’s shoulder pointedly, grinning. “Look alive,” he throws his words back at him, making the shorter man scowl. When the tiny blonde pops out from the back, Erwin’s grin falters and his heart races. When she makes eye contact with him and smiles brightly, he suddenly wants to turn around.

 

“Hey, Erwin,” Historia leans onto the counter as they approach, her eyes glittering. She turns her smile toward Levi and bumps her hip with Eren’s, whose smile becomes a little tight. “Good morning, Levi. London fog with whole milk?”

 

“Yes, please,” Levi nods, watching Eren as he puts in the order in the register.

 

Historia begins to steep the tea, glancing back up at Erwin with her bright smile still in place. “What about you, Erwin? What are you in the mood for?”

 

 _You._ “Something sweet.” _In my lap, or on the counter, so I can kiss you._ “Maybe light, like vanilla?” _Like the way I feel when I look at you._

 

She holds his gaze for a moment, her golden hair framing her face beautifully in the morning sun that comes in through the windows. “I know just the thing.”

 

In a few minutes, the men bid their favorite baristas farewell as they leave for work. The to-go cup in his hand is warm and the smells wafting up to his nose make his shoulders relax. It’s something with espresso and vanilla syrup and he thinks there’s something that tastes like toffee, and Erwin savors the blend of flavors.

 

“I fall in love too easily,” he tells Levi, who just hums in agreement.

 

* * *

 

The next morning goes the same as it always does; Erwin meets Levi outside of Erwin’s apartment building, and on their walk to work they stop at Scout Café. Eren is behind the counter, taking inventory of pastries in the display case, gnawing on his lower lip in concentration. The chime of the bell earns them their first greeting, to which Levi goes straight to the counter to talk to his bright-eyed crush, and a glance to his side earns him the sight of Historia wiping down a table.

 

In a skirt.

 

It reaches the middle of her thighs and flows with movement with each wipe of the table, and he suddenly feels incredibly lewd when she turns around with her brighter-than-the-sun smile and _shit_ she is wearing her glasses. He may pass out. “Good morning, boys.” Historia has to physically look up at him, and he feels his ears burning.

 

“Morning,” Erwin replies as she goes behind the counter, going straight to work on Levi’s drink. He watches her fluid movements, all second-nature to her since she’s done this more times than she can count. He admires her speed, and focuses in on her hands. They seem so small, like the rest of her, yet her fingers are slender and feminine. The word dainty comes to mind, but so does elegant.

 

Almost regal. _She could be my Queen_ , he thinks.

 

“Erwin, if you’re done ogling the barista, I’d like for you to order so we can not be late to work,” Levi’s chastising pulls him from his thoughts.

 

Erwin shoots a sharp look at Levi. “Surprise me.”

 

Historia looks up from Levi’s drink, winking at Erwin before starting on his concoction. Erwin misses it, but her cheeks are dusted pink when she hands him the cup and their fingers brush each other’s for a brief moment.

 

* * *

 

What Levi doesn’t know, if that Erwin is friends with one of Eren’s best friends.

 

As an act of revenge for calling him out for checking out Historia, Erwin decided to throw Eren a bone to pull Levi out of his comfort zone. He may be oblivious on how to act in his own romantic endeavors, but he has no difficulties pulling strings and calling the shots when it comes to other people. It just comes naturally to him, like breathing.

 

He feels confident today in a new navy suit and his favorite pair of brown oxfords to match. He may not be able to ask out Historia, but he’ll make sure that he gets back at Levi today, even if it’ll result in his untimely demise.

 

When they reach the café, Eren looks like he’s bursting with energy when he yells his greeting at them. Historia greets them in a more calm manner despite her wide smile and twinkling sky blue eyes that linger over Erwin’s tall, broad figure. He stands a little straighter under her attention but flashes a genuine smile at her. Upon approaching the counter, Eren focuses solely on Levi as he speaks excitedly.

 

“Levi, my friend Armin just found this new band that’s super underground and has this awesome rock sound that you might like!” Eren beams at the older man, who is fighting himself internally to try and look neutral at Eren’s enthusiasm.

 

“Oh?” Levi responds, trying to play it cool.

 

“Yeah,” Eren nods. “They haven’t released anything new in a few years though, which sucks. They’re like an alternative band, maybe a little ska? Whenever that was a thing.”

 

Erwin can see the war growing inside of Levi to not twitch at the comment. “Ska was short-lived, but good.”

 

“I guess,” Eren shrugs, and hands Levi the tea when Historia finishes it. He sips on it instantly, and Eren continues, “They only had two albums. They’re called No Name and—“

 

Before Eren can babble on further about the band, Levi’s eyes widen and he sputters, his face burning a fiery red as tea comes out his nose, and wow he looks like he’s in a lot of pain. Erwin can’t hide his laughter, bellowing out a deep laugh as Eren and Historia look panicked at Levi’s obvious pain.

 

“Oh my god—are you, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Eren hands a handful of napkins to Levi, who accepts them with his free hand.

 

“It’s fine,” Levi assures him weakly, his eyes prickling with involuntarily tears from his nose burning, and his cheeks flushed from humiliation. Erwin just grins, confusing the baristas. While Eren tries to help Levi recover from being a faucet for his tea, Erwin walks to the end of the counter to talk to a concerned Historia.

 

“Seriously, is he okay?”

 

Erwin chuckles, the laugh coming from deep within his chest. She cocks an eyebrow at him in turn, and he shakes his head. “He’s fine. Just embarrassed.” He lowers his voice and leans down so he can quietly tell her, “No Name was his band that he started in college.”

 

Understanding dawns on Historia, and she pushes up on the counter to lean in closer to him. “ _What!_ No way!” She grins, hiding her giggle behind her hands. “Oh my god, that’s amazing. Eren was trying to impress him but he ended up kind of humiliating. That’s evil, Erwin.”

 

He shrugs, glancing back at his friend, who may strangle him before they get to work. “He deserved it. He’ll probably kill me anyway. But hey—he’s talking to Eren, so he can’t be too mad at me.”

 

“You know,” Historia drops the volume of her voice as well, looking up at Erwin as she talks, “he’s been wanting to get to know Levi a little more—like, outside of here—but he’s too nervous. He doesn’t want to be weird or lose his job if it comes off poorly, or anything.”

 

Erwin meets her gaze and is suddenly hyperaware of how closer to each other they’ve gotten, both about to meet the other halfway over the counter. “Levi’s worried about coming off as a creep, but he really likes Eren. He thinks that he’s a sweet guy.”

 

Historia licks her lips, and Erwin’s eyes follow the quick movement. “Maybe Eren feels the same.”

 

“Erwin!” Levi shouts, making the blondes snap their heads toward him. “Order your shitty coffee so I can get to the office and try not to fucking murder you today.”

 

Taking her cue, Historia runs behind the counter and whips up something easy for Erwin. When they try to pay, Eren insists that it’s on the house, since he made Levi snort out tea, and all. Erwin opens the door for Levi on the way out, casting another glance at Historia on his way out, who was already watching him leave with a light blush on her face. Levi barely makes it out the door before turning around.

 

“Let me grab napkins,” he explains. Erwin just nods and waits outside, giving him the leeway since he _did_ kind of orchestrate his embarrassment. After a minute, Levi reappears outside, looking a little pleased with himself, which is incredibly out of character for the stoic man.

 

So is shooting tea of his nose, but still.

 

The walk to their job is silent, and Erwin assumes that Levi is fuming until they step into the building.

 

“Historia is now the proud recipient of your number,” Levi announces to him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

 

He wonders if the ground would open up and swallow him whole right there, but then he realizes that would be too kind. “Fuck,” he mutters, resigning himself to deal with this after work.

 

* * *

 

Naturally, he ends up getting stuck late at work.

 

He glances at his watch. 5:43pm. The shop closes at 6:00, and he needs to be able to run and catch Historia—if she’s even still there. After a few more emails, he begins his trek out of the office, but gets stopped by someone asking questions he can’t avoid, so he indulges them for a little bit until he manages to get away.

 

It’s almost 6:40pm by the time he gets there, and he spots Historia locking the door to the shop. She looks up when she sees him from her peripheral vision and he thinks about the chances of him looking strange if he turns around and runs in the opposite direction.

 

“Erwin?” Not an option now, he decides when she addresses him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to apologize,” he blurts out. “Levi said he gave you my number this morning. I’ve been wanting to do so myself but, unfortunately, wasn’t brave enough to do it.”

 

Historia’s face turns red and she seems flustered, stumbling over her words as Erwin closes the awkward distance to be within arm’s reach. She has to crane her neck to look up at him. “I—no, you—there’s nothing to apologize—you wanted to do that? It’s not a joke?”

 

He shakes his head, offering a modest smile. “Far from it.”

 

“Oh.” She sighs in relief, returning his smile shyly. “Maybe I’ll use it, now.”

 

“I sure hope so.”

 

Historia worries her lip, her blush returning to her cheeks as she looks up at Erwin with a newfound confidence. She reaches out to grab his tie, gently pulling to bring him down to her level. His eyes widen in surprise, but he leans down as she guides him, and warmth blooms in his chest and his heart pounds when she gets on her toes, her eyes fluttering shut. He does the same when their lips meet in a tender kiss, too nervous to touch her anywhere else, but letting her other hand cup his jaw, her fingers soft over his light stubble.

 

As soon as she’s there against his lips, hers are gone, but she looks up at him fondly when he straightens up in a daze.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Erwin.”

 

* * *

 

The following day, Erwin’s cup has his name written on it surrounded by little hearts, making him smile all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> the next day, Levi awkwardly asked out Eren, who literally shouted "YES!" in response. Historia and Erwin giggled off to the side, happy to see their friends be happy, too. Erwin took out Historia on their first date to the movies that but they made out in their car afterward because they couldn't help it.
> 
> maybe i'll write that as a follow-up fic sometime ;) hope you guys enjoyed this one
> 
> much love


End file.
